


Silencing Melia

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [23]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cut in half, F/F, F/M, Guro, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Fiora's insecurities culminate in her deciding to take Melia out of the equation once and for all - and then having some more fun with her love rival's corpse
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 6





	Silencing Melia

When Fiora invited Melia Antiqua to hang out with her, the princess of the High Entia was delighted to accept. The blonde was someone she considered a wonderful friend. With Fiora’s half-a-year stay in the Regeneration Chamber that allowed her to recover her original, organic body, Melia was thrilled to be able to spend time with her again - not to mention, she was also curious, how Fiora’s Homs form looked like.

Since Fiora had invited her to go to the beach, Melia would actually get the opportunity to see plenty of her body. As she finally reached the fairly secluded spot Fiora had suggested for their meeting, the blonde was already there. She was wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit - one mirroring the various models of Speed Armor she used to wear as a mechon. Plenty of her cleavage showed - and there was a large gap at the front in the middle, leaving her toned stomach perfectly exposed. The back side of it was even more revealing - only one strand of blue connecting the two halves at the level of her chest, her back shown to all. Two strands of blue stretched across her buttcheeks - but most of it, as well as the crack of her ass, were both revealed too.

Melia herself was wearing a two-piece bikini. The top showed off plenty of her rather large tits, and the bottoms were side-tie - both pieces white with blue patterns. Usually, showing so much of her body off would be an issue for Melia… But Fiora was a friend. And a woman, too - Melia was fine letting her see her like this.

Still, as Fiora noticed her, and her gaze went towards her breasts for more than seemed right, Melia began to have some second thoughts about it. Ah, she was probably overthinking it - surely, Fiora was just as happy to see her as she was after such a long time.

“You look mesmerizing, Fiora. I am certain that Shulk was thrilled to see you like this again, too!”

Melia spoke out with plenty of affection in her voice - but as she mentioned Shulk, she saw Fiora flinch a little. Did something happen between them?

“You too, Melia. ...You know, with your usual dress, I never knew you’ve had such… curves.”

Fiora replied eventually - Melia’s cheeks going a little red as she heard that.

“Anyway. Now that you’re here, Let’s go for a swim, shall we?”

The blonde suggested as she moved towards the ocean - with Melia following close behind.

***

Melia’s hands struck against the waves as she continued to swim. Fiora had excused herself to the shore already, saying she was getting tired. It made sense - she was probably still getting accustomed to an organic body after being stuck with the incredible strength her robotic form provided. But the High Entian woman found swimming so relaxing… With the many duties falling on her because of her status - especially after Alcamoth’s fall - a chance to just be on her own and enjoy herself was something she gladly took.

But even if Melia enjoyed it, it was still exhausting to swim like that for a longer period of time. Especially since Melia was never too fit in the first place - the princess relying on magic in combat when compared to most of her companions’ physical prowess. Eventually, she had to swim for the beach herself. As she turned in the water and began moving towards it, she was greeted with a surprising sight. There were more people on the beach with Fiora now… Getting closer, she could tell that those silhouettes belonged to two men. Her heart began beating faster as she thought, who they could be. Was Shulk there? It would make plenty of sense if it was him… And then, the other man was probably Dunban? Or maybe Reyn?

As she got closer, Melia was surprised to see that her thoughts weren’t true. Those two men were someone she hadn’t ever seen before… However, Fiora seemed to be plenty familiar with them. Well, if those were Fiora’s associates, she was glad to meet them… But why didn’t Fiora warn her that they were coming? She would have never picked a swimsuit this revealing if she knew other people were going to come… Especially men.

Standing up as the water was only waist-deep, Melia covered her chest with an arm - cascades of water dripping down her body. She slowly moved forwards through the shallow water, more of it splashing around with each step she took. The men had taken notice of her returning - and as they spoke to Fiora, the blonde, too, turned towards her.

“Fiora? Who are these gentlemen? You never warned me that we would have company…”

She asked while feeling herself being sized up by the men - their gaze making her feel uncomfortable.

“Of course I didn’t! I wanted you to come, after all!” Fiora called out - her tone calming Melia down, if only a little. Fiora seemed perfectly fine with them being here… At the very least, they weren’t someone who just had randomly stumbled by.

“Alright, but why are they here?” Melia turned towards one of the men. “I am not trying to be impolite, but this is ...unexpected.”

“Oh, they’re here to help me out.” 

Melia’s bare, wet feet finally landed on the sand - the High Entian completely out of water. 

“With what?”

She asked - a smile popping up on Fiora’s lips, but not a playful one. It was a cruel smile - one that Melia had only seen on her face in battle.

“With taking you down, of course! Seize her!”

Before Melia had a chance to react, both men quickly approached her - each of them grabbed one of her arms. They began to drag her towards Fiora, with Melia dragging her feet - and staring at her in disbelief.

“W-what? Why? Are we not friends, Fiora?”

Fiora was hesitant to answer - looking away for a moment.

“Yes, we are. But…” She paused for a moment. “You love Shulk, don’t you?”

Melia felt as if she was struck in the gut. Fiora knew about it? She was certain she did well trying to hide it…  
“...I do.”

She admitted as the men placed her right in front of Fiora - who began eyeing her up once more. This time, her stare made Melia feel just as uncomfortable as when the men did it.

“That’s all the reason I need! He’s mine! I’ll never let you take him away from me!”

Fiora exclaimed passionately.

“But he loves you! I’d never come in between you two!”

Melia tried to reason with Fiora - but Fiora just shook her head.

“Don’t even try. I’ll finally wrestle my fate into my own hands here!”

As she exclaimed that, Fiora’s hands began sliding up the sides of Melia’s body.

“F-Fiora?”

Melia asked in confusion as Fiora’s digits dragged across her bare skin - before finally stopping at the level of her hips.

“What are you doing?”

The magic-inclined lady asked as Fiora’s fingers began undoing the ties that held her swimsuit bottoms together.

“S-Sorry, Melia… I needed this to work; I couldn’t take any chances by attacking you on my own… So I got some help. And the payment they wanted was a chance to play with your body.”

Fiora apologized as the strings became undone - and the piece of water-resistant cloth slid down Melia’s rich thighs. As it fell, Melia’s pussy was revealed - the High Entian woman blushing even harder. She instinctively tried to move her hands to cover herself up, but the men’s hold on her arms was too strong to break. She could only fight with ether - and she had no chance to draw upon or use it like this.

As a result, the fair pink slit which she had never shown to anyone was exposed to Fiora - and the two men, though they had a far worse angle at it. No! No one was supposed to see it! How could Fiora even agree to something so crude?

As Melia lamented about that, one of the men moved one hand towards her chest. His hand closed over a fair part of her rather large tit - and began feeling it up. Melia writhed against his touch as he violently crushed her breast in his grasp - with the man finishing his groping by simply ripping the garment away, both of Melia’s boobs exposed. Fiora reacted by looking down on her own chest - her own smaller size being yet another contribution to the girl’s inferiority complex.

The blonde touched one of Melia’s breasts with two of her fingers - staring at it for a moment. And at Melia’s face - which was still showing the shock and pain at her betrayal.

“Let’s go.”

One of the men spoke, not wanting to wait any longer - and Fiora nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead. I need a minute.”

She allowed while removing her hand and looking away - trying to come to terms with the fact that she was submitting one of her good friends to be raped.

The men had no such limitations. With Fiora’s go-ahead, they brought Melia towards a bath towel they’ve laid out on the ground. One of them forced her onto it on her belly - bending over her from behind. By pinning her arms to the ground with his, he ensured that she wouldn’t be able to fight back. For a moment, he let go of one of them - and used it to pull his trunks down, fishing out his shaft. Then, he guided his cock towards her pussy. Melia shivered in fear as she felt his erection touch against her entrance.

“Please… Do not violate me like this…”

She begged - but the man ignored her and thrust in. She felt something tear as he entered her body - letting out a pained groan as tears were forced out of her eyes. He was… Inside her? Her guts twisted as Melia felt something firm within her body - slowly moving in and out.

As Melia’s virginity was taken, and her blood poured down her rapist’s cock, the man called out to Fiora.

“Still a virgin, miss Fiora!”

Fiora nodded as she heard it - at the very least, Melia didn’t go behind her back to fuck Shulk while she was gone. But… No. She couldn’t back out now - not that the man were now actively raping Melia! There was no coming back from this - she’d just need to see it through to the end.

Melia began to sob as the man’s thrusts into her bleeding, hurting snatch. Her inner walls were forced to stretch to take in a cock she never wanted - and the man was going at it faster and faster, too. Her pussy hurt so much! But that was just part of it. Being taken against her will like that… It hurt on a deeper level than simply physical. The sensation was shaking her to the very core… It was as if she could never look face-to-face with anyone. 

While the first man was savoring the first fuck of Melia’s cunt, the other one approached her from the opposite end. With his cock already out, he presented it to Melia - who looked at it in disgust through her tears. What did he want from her? Was he also going to hurt her?

The man grabbed Melia by the chin - and forced her mouth open. Then, he pushed his dick in between her lips - Melia feeling her stomach twist again. She felt as if she was going to puke. The twitching, hot rod of meat was in her mouth - and she could do nothing but take it deeper and deeper. Quickly, it was making it harder for her to breathe - and Melia began to fear that he’d choke her to death with his prick. Him picking up the pace and his balls smashing into her jaw were only pushing things worse and worse - Melia’s jaw starting to hurt as his powerful rams hit it hard. At one point, the man grabbed her horns - using them as handles to push himself even deeper into her mouth.

With her face red, her cheeks flowing with tears, her mouth and her cunt stuffed with cock, and both of these violently fucking the respective holes, Melia felt truly and completely powerless. There was nothing she could do but let the men carry on with hurting her - sobbing harder and harder as they continued their abuse. She was only granted some relief as the man raping her pussy came - but then, as his seed shot deep into her, the disgust of being penetrated like that made way to disgust at receiving his seed - which was just as awful, if not worse. But at least he wasn’t hurting her pussy anymore… 

The climax from the man fucking her face wasn’t any better. His seed splashed across her mouth, with some of it even slipping down her throat - Melia gagging on the slimy liquid and only barely letting it come through. More of his semen stained her tongue, and her lips - and, as he pulled out, even her face. The strands of his spunk hung freely from her cheeks as he pulled free - Melia taking the moment to spit as much of his semen out as she could, the white liquid ending up on the towel below. Some of his semen still clung to her tongue and the insides of her mouth, though - Melia knowing she’d never really be able to get rid of their salty taste.

As the two men withdrew, Fiora approached Melia instead. Melia looked up at her through her tears - doing nothing as Fiora rolled her over onto her back.

“F-Fiora… P-Please… Don’t do this…”

Melia begged someone she thought was a friend - but Fiora just ignored her. Getting down in between Melia’s legs, she took a look at Melia’s pussy - watching the mix of blood and cum that was dripping from it. She moved one hand in and began to rub it against Melia’s lower lips - Melia’s legs shivering at Fiora’s intimate touch. Taking her blood-and-cum-stained hand up, she licked it off her fingers - enjoying the taste of Melia’s defilement. It was what she deserved for trying to take Shulk away from her.

Slickening her digits up with her saliva, Fiora returned them towards Melia’s pussy. And slid them in. The various liquids on her fingers added to her enjoyment as she began exploring Melia’s pussy with her fingers - each and every pained, fearful spasm going through Melia’s body bringing her pleasure. To feel Melia’s inner walls around her fingers, to violate her like that… It left Fiora incredibly satisfied. 

For six long months she’d been stuck in the Regeneration Chamber. There was nothing she could do there but wait and think - and she did think. A lot. Imagining Melia and Shulk getting closer while she was gone. It hurt… It hurt so much to even think about it! And even beyond that, back when they were still going up against Zanza… She spent many sleepless nights wondering what happened between the two of them while she wasn’t with them, or if Shulk preferred Melia over her. Even if Fiora didn’t have any evidence that the two of them had done anything, it was crystal clear to her that they would. Melia was more beautiful than her, sexier than her… More powerful than her - her magic was incredible! And she was the princess of the High Entia, too - which grew even worse with Melia becoming the only remaining royal. How could she, a random Homs girl from a random Homs colony, could ever live up to her?

Now, she was finally able to take out those months of agony back on the very source of it. She fingered Melia with no remorse, doing her best to slam her nails into her cunt walls, scraping away at them - and in general trying to make it as painful as possible. This was so cathartic! So liberating! For the first time in she didn’t know how long, Fiora felt truly happy.

Compared to the cock pounding her cunt before, Fiora’s fingers didn’t hurt as much. Their touch sometimes could even be described as pleasant… And, against her better wishes, Melia’s body began responding to it. Dribbles of her arousal began trickling down her thighs - Fiora noticing a new source of fresh wetness on her fingers. She enjoyed that knowledge - that she could force Melia’s body to do something against the girl’s better wishes. This feeling of power, of dominating over someone who she thought was above her for so long… It felt great. Fiora didn’t slow down at all, fingering Melia with all she had - up until she had managed to force the High-Entian girl into a shallow orgasm, her cunt juices squirting onto Fiora’s hand. Her body began to shiver weakly on the ground - her legs moving together and apart from one another.

Having achieved that triumph, Fiora was ready to move on. She climbed on top of Melia - straddling her waist and pinning her down. Looking down straight at Melia’s face - with Melia looking back at her through her tears. Ah, it was such a wonderful look! The face of the woman she had grown to hate, covered in tears and semen, showing how much strain she’d been through!

Fiora grabbed Melia’s chest - and began groping it. Just as the man before, the blonde paid no mind to how Melia was feeling about it - in fact, she made sure to squeeze down harder from time to time to see Melia’s expression twist in pain. She kneaded Melia’s tits hard, tormenting her perceived rival’s chest - gaining another surge of cathartic release.

In the meantime, the men had recovered from their climaxes. The one who fucked Melia’s face before went in between her legs now - forcing his dick into her snatch, making it pass through the many liquids it was dripping. Melia jerked up as her pussy was taken once more - but with Fiora pinning her down, there was nothing she could do. Her hands were free, true… But with how exhausted she was, there was no chance she’d be able to focus to access her magic. Instead, she just laid on the ground and took the ordeal her chest and cunt were going through.

As Melia finally recovered from her climax, she had found the strength within her to speak once more. Looking up at Fiora once again, she tried one final time to convince her - speaking in a heavily shaking voice:

“Fiora… Please… Shulk chose you… I knew it the moment… I saw the two of you… together... I have accepted that… long ago…”

However, her words had the opposite effect. They annoyed Fiora - Melia was trying to act all high and mighty again? Oh no, she wasn’t. Not if she had anything to say about it. She wouldn’t hurt her. No more.

“Really? Why would he ever choose this deadweight I am over you? I can’t compare to you, Melia.”

Fiora’s hands closed down on each side of Melia’s neck as she admitted what she really thought of herself.

“How could I ever stand up to you? You’re the queen of the High Entia! With an outstanding control over ether! All I had was the strength granted to me by the mechon… But now, even that is gone! I’m just an useless, weak Homs girl!”

With the final revelation of her feelings towards Melia, Fiora squeezed her hands together - forcing the High Entian’s windpipe shut. Fiora took away Melia’s breath - along with any final rebuttals the silver-haired girl was considering.

“But not so weak now, am I?”

She told Melia with a crazed grin while her hands kept grasping Melia’s neck.

Within seconds, Melia got through whatever air she still had in her lungs - Fiora straddling her certainly didn’t make her breathing any easier even before she began choking her. Her face began changing shade again once that happened - starting with a deep red and quickly moving towards purple. Fiora watched her face throughout it, enjoying the change in shade - happy to see fresh tears running constantly from her eyes and down the sides of her face. By holding on to Melia’s neck directly with her hands, she could feel her life pulsating through her skin. Her arteries were beating hard against the fingers that were crushing her neck - it was as if the Homs girl could feel Melia’s life fading away right through her skin.

Melia struggled on the ground below Fiora - but she had no chance to break out. She had no idea Fiora felt that way… Was it her fault for not realizing Fiora’s feelings before? Her neck hurt as it was being crushed, her pussy hurt as it was being taken… Was it her punishment for failing to be a good friend? Her lungs began to burn as the pressure in them increased - trying desperately to filter out more oxygen from the stale air within them. Her heart began beating faster and faster as it tried to pump the oxygen-lacking blood around - but with no real success. Melia could feel pain popping up all across her body - parts of her body moving towards dying without the essential oxygen. Some parts of her became more sensitive as it happened - Melia getting to feel the painful thrusts into her pussy even harder than before, and feel Fiora’s ass squash down her belly.

With her brain also starting to act out due to the lack of air, her body began spasming out of control - albeit weakly, since there wasn’t much strength left in her in the first place. Her arms and legs flailed around - arms hitting Fiora on hers, legs smacking the man fucking her. Her mouth opened up - giving Fiora a view inside it and letting her see the semen that still stayed inside it. Especially as Melia’s tongue slipped out - Melia’s drool splashing onto her chin as she showed off the sperm still clinging to her tongue. Her eyes ran red with blood - visible as Melia’s eyes rolled back up, allowing a view at her black-and-red sclera. Her body shook, and her body kicked, and her body struggled - her pulse slowing down against Fiora’s hands.

The random spasms of Melia’s body extended to her slit, too. With the way her cunt clenched around the cock of the man fucking her, he couldn’t last for a long time. Even with her mind in complete disarray, she could still feel the sticky, wet release dribbling into her - filling her head with disgust in her final moments.

Finally, as Fiora’s fingers were starting to hurt from holding onto Melia’s neck for so long, her heart stopped. Fiora could no longer feel her heartbeat - and her body went limp after one final spasm. With the throbbing pain in her head it was nearly impossible for Melia to make out coherent thoughts. But just as the High-Entian queen was to meet her demise, she had one final moment of clarity - enough to remember the name of the man she loved. “Sh-Shulk… G-goodbye…” Were Melia’s final thoughts as she passed on - Fiora’s revenge completed.

The Homs kept holding on to her neck for good measure - just to be completely sure that her rival was gone. But once she did, and Melia didn’t move… An overwhelming happiness filled her. She made it! Finally! No longer would Melia threaten her relationship with Shulk! It was as if a massive weight was finally lifted off her shoulders. She sprung to her feet, stretching her hands up high in celebration. It was over! Shulk was hers!

Climbing off Melia’s dead body, Fiora considered what to do next. As she stood for a moment, the second of the men began approaching Melia’s corpse. When Fiora saw him turn towards the corpse’s pussy, Fiora lifted a hand to stop him.

“Go for her mouth.”

The blonde told him as she got down in between Melia’s legs herself. This time, instead of simply using her fingers, Fiora delved in between them completely - her mouth going against Melia’s snatch. Sticking her tongue out, the blonde began licking away at Melia’s pussy. Most of it was the men’s semen, and Fiora found herself spitting most of it out back onto the towel - but from time to time she’d catch a hint of Melia’s virginal blood or the remnants of the climax she had brought her to before.

Having cleaned Melia’s pussy from all she didn’t wanna taste, Fiora began eating her out properly - licking away at her snatch, probing it with her tongue and even sucking directly on her pussy. As Fiora was forceful enough with it, Melia’s insides began moving again against her tongue - even leaking more of her near-dried out arousal. With Melia’s corpse so fresh, it was still responsive to stimuli - a fact that Fiora worked her hardest on proving. By steadily tongue-fucking her, she was able to bring the dead High Entian to a climax - her corpse rewarding her with a small helping of Melia’s juices splashing onto her face.

The man Fiora told off walked towards Melia’s head instead. With her mouth open, her tongue sticking out, it was very easy for him to simply shove his cock into the gaping, drooling hope - and sheathe his cock all the way inside her mouth. With Melia dead, there was no reason to hold himself back - the man hammering his prick deep into her mouth and even into her throat.

In the meantime, the second man took a walk back - picking up a cleaver the two of them had brought with them. Returning to Melia, he directed it towards the girl’s waist. Slamming the cleaver down from above, he cut through her skin and the flat flesh of her stomach. Blood splashed around, along with pieces of her guts - the man bringing the cleaver up, then smashing it back down. This time, he cut deeper through Melia’s body - slicing through most of her insides. His tool bounced off the corpse’s spine, though - so he brought it back for one final time. Swinging the cleaver once more, he cut cleanly through Melia’s spine - and her back, and the towel underneath. With two more swings to the sides to finish the cut, the man completed splitting Melia’s corpse in two parts - plenty of her guts slipping free of the wound in the process.

As Fiora was done playing with Melia’s pussy, and the man fucking her face came inside it - sending his semen into her gullet - the benefits of separating Melia’s corpse into two began to show. Fiora ran over to Melia’s upper half - but the man with the cleaver was free to take Melia’s lower half, and lift it from the ground. More of her guts fell out of the wound as he did that. Sitting down on the towel, he brought Melia’s ass onto his lap - and guided his cock towards the girl’s virgin asshole. The dying stiffness was already starting to settle in as he pushed his cock against the girl’s back hole - but, with enough force, and coating his dick with Melia’s pussy juices by taking a quick dip inside her pussy first, he was able to force his tip inside her. He groaned as he entered her asshole - Melia’s anus was just so tight!

Melia’s firm rectum provided an amazing amount of resistance. It was also remarkably tight - the effect of her never taking anything up it at all. The man had to keep overpowering Melia’s inner, clenched-down muscles - rewarded each time with being able to slip just a little deeper into the High Entian’s butt. With continued thrusts, he managed to finally force himself deep enough for his liking. Now, he moved backwards - and rammed his shaft back in. Her ass still put up some resistance - but after overcoming her muscles once, it was easier to do it the second time. By going back and forth with his cock, he began breaking Melia’s ass in - with the end goal of making it a hole that was fuckable without that much effort. With Melia’s body going up and down on his dick, more and more of her insides spilled from the wound in her waist. After several more repeated thrusts he was able to achieve his goal - Melia’s anal canal staying almost as tight as before while being able to accommodate his prick. He affirmed his success with a series of rapid thrusts that ended with him cumming straight into her bowels. 

Having a go at Melia’s upper half, Fiora squatted down over the dead girl’s face. She had toyed with Melia’s body enough, and the men were clearly enjoying themselves with it, too… It was time for her to use Melia’s corpse to get off as well. Tugging the front of her swimsuit to the side, Fiora pressed her pussy against Melia’s mouth. She didn’t realize it, but all the pain she had brought to Melia, all the satisfaction she had felt from doing it… It translated to arousal pretty well too. The Homs began rubbing her pussy against Melia’s open mouth - moaning as she felt her tongue touch against her lower lips. By leaning to one side for a moment, and lifting Melia’s head from the ground, she took Melia’s tongue inside her pussy.

At first, Fiora just slowly moved up and down on Melia’s head. Then, once she was sure that everything was right, she began grinding against it - harder and harder. Grabbing Melia’s wings, she began pulling her against her pussy. By constantly smacking her cunt against Melia’s face, Fiora was quickly able to work towards cumming. Which she did - adding her own love honey to the semen, tears and drool that were already coating Melia’s face.

The three of them continued with their necrophiliac enjoyment of Melia’s corpse for some more time. Eventually, though, the men were completely spent - and the time had come to dispose of Melia’s corpse. Before the men could work on that, however, Fiora found their cleaver - and brought it down against the top of Melia’s head, slicing her wing off. Then, she took her second wing as well. These two would serve as her trophy - the proof to herself that she was able to overcome that High Entian slut. And they could also serve her as makeshift dildos. Melia’s entire head would have been even better for both purposes… But Fiora knew she couldn’t take it. It’d be much harder to conceal it from Shulk or her brother - so Melia’s wings would have to suffice.

Once Fiora had her trophy, the men took one half of Melia’s body each - and walked deep into the ocean. By throwing it out from far enough, they assumed the waves would carry the two halves away - and no one would ever be able to find Melia’s corpse. These assumptions were correct - the only proof of what happened to Melia resting safely in a locked box in her killer and Shulk’s new house.


End file.
